Three Archers
The Three Archers are powerful warriors who were among many allies of Samurai Jack after freeing them from their curse. Appearance They wore false beards (similar to ones don by pharaohs) and red loincloths. Biography Previous Timeline The Archers were originally three human warriors. The warriors traveled to the Well of King Ozric hoping it would grant their wish to become the greatest warriors. It granted their wish, but robbed them of their sight, minds, and free will, turning them into its rodent-like guardians. Jack tried to reach the tower, hoping the well at the top would help him go back in time. Before he could make his attempt, an army of viking robots tried the same thing, but fell in a matter of seconds to the three mysterious Archers. Jack tried shortly after, but almost became a pin cushion several times. Before he fled, Jack discovered that they used their hearing and not their sight to find their targets. Jack learned how to use the same technique and managed to get past a shower of arrows and reach the top of the tower, only to be surrounded on all sides by the Archers. Just as they fired, Jack dodged all three, making the arrows collide, change direction, and hit each of the Archers, reverting them to their human forms and freeing them of the well. Just as Jack was going to use the well, the Archers stopped him and told him about how the well granted their wish, but at a terrible price. To make sure this didn't happen to anyone else, Jack destroyed the well and went on his way. 50 years after the curse was lifted, becoming stronger and fighting off minions of Aku to defend the Samurai for what he did for them, later they learnt that it was in fact Aku who created the curse. They ward off a group of spider-like drones. They question Ashi and introduce her to their village after she tells them she is an ally of Jack. They show her a statue of Jack they built and tell her the story of how he freed them. When they tell her they have not seen Jack since, Ashi leaves and continues her search. The archers were among many of Jack's allies to come to his aid and save him from execution. They rode into battle atop the Woolies launching volleys of arrows at Aku. Several of their kin were corrupted by Aku and were forced to fight them. GrimmFall Timeline After the past Aku's destruction, the three men were never enslaved by the Well of King Ozric since Aku never cursed it. But, the Archers were brought out of the timeline before it was altered by The Guardian who was originally killed by Aku but revived after Jack killed him in the past and prevent the tyranny the demon unleashed. However the Archers immediately learnt from the Guardian that Aku from their time had travelled further into the past, millions of years to the time his primordial form crashed into Earth and forever altered the timeline, giving 'birth' to the Grimm in his place. The Guardian gave them a choice to stop the chaos by gathering warriors by their side, become stronger with new gifts in this new reality and train them on the path to protect the innocent. The Archers immediately accepted his offer for the debt they owed to the Samurai after freeing them from the curse many years ago. Powers and Abilities * Sonar-like Hearing: Though the Archers are blind, their hearing makes up for it many times over. Their hearing has become like a sonar, and can pick up even the slightest bit of sound. * Precision and Accuracy: The Archers have unparalleled precision and accuracy and their shots never missed their target, until Jack came along. * Rapid Firing: The Archers can fire and reload at extreme speeds, and with unlimited arrows, they can create a rain of arrows in seconds. They loses these ability when they returns to their human form. * Longevity: All three of them manage to keep their youth after 50 years like Jack, mostly due to the effect of the Well of King Ozric on their body. Personality Relationships Quote Background Information Trivia *The Archers are one of the many allies of Samurai Jack to remember the previous timeline. Category:Characters Category:Humans